Project Summary/Abstract There is a growing need for monitoring antimicrobial resistance in animals in order to protect the safety of people and animals. Capacity for accredited bacterial whole genome sequencing in veterinary diagnostic labs supports the mission of FDA to ensure the safety of our nation's food supply and protect public health by enabling real-time monitoring of isolates. In this proposal, we request funding to maintain capacity for our accredited bacterial sequencing services for FDA. The capacity to perform advanced molecular characterization of bacterial isolates in a reliable manner is critical to our ability to respond quickly to suspected microbiological contamination and monitor antimicrobial resistance in animals and feed. Importantly, having this capacity in veterinary diagnostic laboratories fills a critical surveillance gap by monitoring live animals for antimicrobial resistance. In addition to serving as one of the sequence reference labs, the Goodman laboratory at Cornell has provided analytic support to the program office and mentorship to the other laboratories by providing validation, methods, and Quality Assurance documentation for these procedures in support of ISO:17025 accreditation. The proposed studies will have important impacts for both human and animal health and will improve the capabilities of Vet-LIRN to perform effective surveillance for food-borne pathogens.